


forever's a long time

by calamythies



Series: silk and wine [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Jeonghan, CEO!Seungcheol, M/M, angst if you squint hard enough, fluff (kind of), jeonghan in silk robes, seungcheol is whipped, yes that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamythies/pseuds/calamythies
Summary: “There you are,” comes Seungcheol’s voice from behind him, deep and laced with sleepiness. Jeonghan only hums in reply, raising his e-cigarette to his lips to inhale from it. “Why are you up? I got a little worried when I woke up and you weren’t beside me.”“I was just… thinking,” Jeonghan replies.The usual,at the tip of his tongue.Seungcheol makes a sound of interest. “About what?”“... About our future,” Jeonghan forces out, and he keeps his eyes, though unfocused, on the scenery below them.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: silk and wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	forever's a long time

**Author's Note:**

> yet again another 4am thot from my friend

The curse of being a nightowl is to be subjected to the slow torture of drowning on one’s own thoughts. Unfortunately for Yoon Jeonghan, tonight’s torture is a little bit harsher than the ones before. 

It is for this very reason that he finds himself in the balcony of his shared condominium with his lover, arms resting against the railings of the balcony, a thick e-cigarette held between his fingers. The sweet scent of strawberry occupies the air surrounding him, engulfing him in the same saccharine smell. Jeonghan shivers lightly at the occasional gusts of wind kissing his exposed skin, but it isn’t cold enough for him to try and fix the way his silk robe slides down one side, revealing porcelain skin to the cold air.

Even at this hour, the city is busy. It buzzes with a considerably less crowd than it would have had in the mornings, but there’s still quite a lot of individuals awake despite it being a weekday. The nightlife in this city they have chosen to live in is all too alive. The city lights resemble the stars from this distance, as if Jeonghan has the whole world beneath him, all for him to observe like an outsider (though he knows his career is more than being an outsider — being part of the entertainment industry means that he  _ needs _ to be at the center of the world;  _ should be _ the center of all eyes, attention and “love”), and he supposes that this will be the most night sky he’d get for a while, seeing as he’d need to travel an hour or two to actually find a place where he could truly revel at the stars’ brilliance. And he isn’t about to tire himself even more than he already is.

The scenery should serve as a good distraction, but instead, it only pulls him back into his thoughts — his never ending thoughts, circling in his mind. Jeonghan knows he thinks  _ too much, _ for all the carefree demeanor he may want to adorn when he’s out with other people. He thinks too much, thinks too loudly. Some people often question his ability to act simply because his thoughts, when his guards are let down and he’s in what one would call a vulnerable position, show in his eyes.

It’s a trait of his that he has only recently learned how to accept, working on letting go of the slight resentment he feels toward it.

The door then slides open behind him, followed by the almost inaudible shuffling of feet. When a pair of hands places themselves on his waist, Jeonghan almost finds it too natural, too easy, to lean back against the broad chest that meets his back, sighing softly as he feels a pair of lips pressed upon his shoulder.

“There you are,” comes Seungcheol’s voice from behind him, deep and laced with sleepiness. Jeonghan only hums in reply, raising his e-cigarette to his lips to inhale from it. “Why are you up? I got a little worried when I woke up and you weren’t beside me.”

Jeonghan doesn’t reply immediately, unable to come up with words for a few moments at the question. This isn’t the first time this has happened between the two of them — when life becomes too much to handle or thoughts become too heavy to carry to try and go to sleep, one of them is more likely to find the other wide awake, surrounded by their own vices (smoking in Jeonghan’s case; drinking, for Seungcheol). He holds his breath for a couple of seconds, before he exhales with a soft sigh, a cloud of smoke passing in between his lips. 

“I was just… thinking,” Jeonghan replies.  _ The usual, _ at the tip of his tongue.

Seungcheol makes a sound of interest. “About what?”

Jeonghan falls silent once more, eyebrows furrowing slightly as words try to piece themselves together in his mind, trying to find a better way of formulating the sentences that threaten to come out of his lips. It’s a mess, he thinks, because when he thinks, it isn’t only about one thing. When he thinks, it’s about a thousand things at once, one after the other without pause.

“... About our future,” Jeonghan forces out, and he keeps his eyes, though unfocused, on the scenery below them. Like this, it feels as if they have power over the world, despite how miniscule he feels in such a vast place. “Like—What will we be like after a couple of years?” A slight pause. “Will we still be together, even then?”

Deafening silence follows after Jeonghan’s words, and Jeonghan’s almost tempted to take his words back, to apologize for thinking of  _ silly things _ like he tends to do. Because when he thinks, it’s about a thousand things at once, and he keeps forgetting that the way he carries his thoughts isn’t the same as the others; that not many would be willing to sit through endless talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

But when he tries to turn around to face Seungcheol and utter an apology, his breath catches in his throat at the sight that greets him. There’s no pain, anger or disappointment (ones that Jeonghan has witnessed too many times in the eyes of another). There’s no mocking, no tired eyes. All that greets him is love, warm and  _ strong, _ pure and  _ unwavering. _

Jeonghan suddenly feels like crying.

“You worry too much, Hannie,” Seungcheol says gently, the fondest of all smiles painted on his lips.  _ His _ Seungcheol, the man who has become the greatest and most successful CEO of his generation through sheer hard work, charm and talent (all of which Jeonghan has had the pleasure of watching grow over the years).  _ His _ Seungcheol, the man Jeonghan has known for most of his life, a constant, the anchor. “I don’t have even the single ounce of doubt that we’d still be together in five years — heck, make it ten,  _ fifty, _ and I know we’ll still be together even when we’re old and wrinkly and barely able to move.”

Jeonghan sometimes wonders how he managed to make Seungcheol fall in love with him in the past. It was messy, the beginning of their relationship — the transition from simple friends to lovers that can’t get enough of each other. It was messy in a way where uncertainties kept knocking on their doors nightly, where tears were shed and yells were loud, enough for Jeonghan to lose his voice the next day. 

The way Seungcheol’s lips stretch into a wider smile pulls at Jeonghan’s heartstrings, weak and always too sensitive for the man that has Jeonghan in his arms now. This moment alone tells Jeonghan that all of it is worth it.

“I’m confident you’ll be Korea’s most beloved actors in the years to come. How can people  _ not  _ love you? And even if you won’t—” Jeonghan frowns teasingly, and slaps Seungcheol in the chest in an act of feigned offense, but Seungcheol only chuckles, “—even  _ if _ you won’t, I’ll still be here for you. I will give you  _ everything, _ love. You own my heart and soul, and if you ask for it, I’ll give you everything you see right in front of you.”

Jeonghan feels his heart melt — just a little, he swears. Just a  _ little, _ but Jeonghan reaches a hand out to hold onto Seungcheol’s nape, pulling the older closer, distance between them close enough for Jeonghan to be able to give Seungcheol a chaste kiss on the lips. “You’re enough,” Jeonghan whispers against Seungcheol’s mouth, eyes half-closed. “I can face the entire world with only you by my side.”

Jeonghan can feel the smile forming on Seungcheol’s lips, and Seungcheol closes the distance between the two of them once more, lips locked into a slow, languid kiss, just them trying to feel each other. Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan like he’s home, and Jeonghan thinks he’s melting for sure now.

When Seungcheol pulls away, he rests his forehead against Jeonghan’s. Both of them are smiling like idiots, but Jeonghan doesn’t care. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
